Many modern electronic devices include multiple processors (e.g., data processors, graphics processors, signal processors, and the like) that cooperate to perform various tasks, functions, or operations. Frequently, data or information must be communicated from one processor to a second processor to enable the second processor to complete a particular task, function, or operation. Any latency in communicating the data decreases throughput and impairs the ability of the second processor to complete the particular task, function, or operation in a timely manner.